Not Anymore
by ShatteredRhapsody
Summary: ONESHOT Sequel to Not Yours.  "And for the record Inu Yasha, I'm more likely to give myself to your brother at this point, at least he's honorable!" Because I couldn't resist writing another one. Rated T for Inu Yasha's language.


**A/N: I'm in the process of writing the next chapter for **_**Because We're Family Rewrite**_** but I couldn't resist doing just one more InuYasha fanfic. And this is still my take on the person I wish Kagome could have been.**

**Sequel to **_**Not Yours**_

_Not Anymore_

She could feel Inu Yasha's glare boring a hole through the back of her head and frankly, she didn't care. She had a lot more to worry about at the moment.

…like the fact that Sesshomaru was in hearing distance of her statement.

_"And for the record, Inu Yasha, I'm more likely to give myself to your brother at this point. At least _he's _honorable!"_

Now although it had been years since she and Sesshomaru first met—you know, back when she was useless and he was trying to kill her—Kagome liked to believe they were on civil terms. Civil. A girl can hope right?

"You will tell me why you spoke of me in such a way."

As if she even had a choice; his claws were glowing with a hint of green as they inch closer to her jugular. Two years ago, Kagome would have been begging and/or crying for him not to hurt her and would have ended up waiting .05 seconds before Inu Yasha came charging in. However, fast forward two years and Kagome was a smarter woman. Gently moving his wrist aside with a finger, she kept eye contact with him despite the obvious danger to her person.

"I was making a point, Sesshomaru sama. Inu Yasha implied that I was a woman without morals and that I would readily give myself to him with no thought to how I truly felt. I was simply implying that a great lord like you wouldn't be reduced to such crude words." Oh, hanging out with Myoga definitely improved her vocabulary over the years. She would have turned the situation from bad to worse if she had spoken like she used to.

Sesshomaru didn't know what to make of the human. For the past few years, he was convinced that she and his half brother were mates. Clearly that wasn't the case what with said half brother twitching to at least fatally wound her. And another thing that caught him off guard was her way of speech. Previous encounters with her made her appear to him as a horribly naïve girl with terrible manners. Even the humans from villages were more polite.

"You are correct that I do have honor. However," he paused when relief loosed the tension in her shoulders, "this Sesshomaru would like to be held out of such ridiculous notions that a miko would give herself over to me." _No matter how suddenly interesting I find her to be,_ went unsaid.

"HEY!" Inu Yasha felt now was the opportune time to speak, "I have honor too, ya know! I've defended Kagome countless times and gave her space when she was upset—"

"_Sit._" After she was satisfied her protector's mouth was currently consuming dirt, Kagome nearly growled, "Oh yes, you gave me space before running off to be with your dead lover where you would wallow in self pity until Kind Kagome would put you back together again. Inu Yasha, shut up already."

"You damn bitch—Ouch dammit!"

Even though he already wore the prayer beads of obedience, Kagome still had one trick up her sleeve. She wore a bracelet of detachable beads that she could power with her miko powers and flick them at Inu Yasha. Since he wasn't that much of a threat to her at this time, they were about as painful as a bee sting. What a baby.

Now this was a surprising development that Sesshomaru did not expect. It wasn't like he really _cared_, but it was fascinating nonetheless. Since day one it seemed it was his half brother that was the dominant one, but to see him _cowed_ from a _human_. Internally, he shook his head at that all the while not being as surprised as he thought he'd be. Even he had to admit that his half brother's behavior towards such a powerful miko was atrocious.

"Dammit Kagome, stop talking to the bastard and get away from him! The more you subdue me the less chance I have of rescuing you in case he tries to kill—ENOUGH WITH THE BEADS ALREADY!" This time she had flicked three and was satisfied they bounced off his ears. After her _conversation_ with Kouga, Kagome had no problem speaking her mind now.

"Since when have I needed you to rescue me lately? Haven't you noticed that maybe once in a _new_ moon," it pleased her to hear him growl at that, "I've been able to rescue myself? I don't need you to keep jumping to my defense at every little thing. You can do that for your dead girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"And you see how he doesn't deny that she's dead? Idiot." She scoffed and was intrigued to see a smirk tug at Sesshomaru's lips. She may not like him in the sexual sense, but she was starting to like him over the fact that _someone_ finally approved of her speaking out against Inu Yasha.

"Can we please stop discussing this in front of the bastard?"

"At least I knew my father personally, Inu Yasha." Sesshomaru's words silenced Inu Yasha's ability to speak, but not his ability to snarl and nearly bark at how harsh—yet true—his words were.

_Ouch, that's gotta hurt._ Kagome mentally winced because even she didn't personally remember her own father. Then again, at least she knew she had a real father. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she took a step towards Sesshomaru and bowed. "Sesshomaru sama, I apologize for involving you in such a pointless matter."

Now that was something the Western Lord had never quite seen from the miko before.

Respect.

She didn't even show his own half brother the respect she was showing him. _You are intriguing, little miko._ When she straightened her back to look up at him—remember folks, Sesshomaru is at _least_ six feet-seven inches tall—he returned her bow with one of his own, his eyes never leaving hers.

* * *

><p>Kagome stood stock still. The Western Lord's gaze on her own reminded her of a program she once saw on the television back home. It was the predator's gaze that wild animals had; the gaze that acknowledged your existence, but was dangerous enough to end it in a second.<p>

…why did this almost turn her on?

Inu Yasha never looked at her like that. Well, not counting the time he was actively trying to kill her; even that wasn't nearly as predatorily as the stare she was receiving right now. Hell, even back when Inu Yasha lost control of his demon side, it didn't nearly thrill her as much—versus scare the life out of her—as it did now.

Even seeing Sesshomaru acknowledge her apology was completely fascinating to her. She could have sworn that he must have seen her as a nuisance all these years. And yes, she knew she was staring. What's worse was that she knew he knew that she was staring. And even that little fact couldn't tear her gaze away from his.

"…listening to me? Let me up and get away from him—HEY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Honestly, she had no idea. But for once in her mortal life, Kagome felt that she deserved to be spontaneous. And by spontaneous, she just planted a kiss on Sesshomaru's cheek. She felt so bold and daring that she didn't even blush when he raised a brow at her before she bowed once more before him. "Thank you for not killing Inu Yasha. No matter how annoying he seems to be right now."

An indignant "you _bitch_" was snarled from afar before an agonized sound of face meeting ground was heard. Kagome raised a delicate hand to her mouth to stifle her giggles.

…and she was nearly shocked silly when a growl of what sounded like approval and amusement rumbled from the Western Lord. She also nearly went into full cardiac arrest when he lifted her hand to his lips and nuzzled her knuckles. Actually, it was more like a faint brush of his breath on her knuckles but a girl could dream couldn't she? So instead of blushing externally—she was screaming internally like the fan girl she knew she could be—she opted for one of Sesshomaru's own looks and sent it back to him. She arched her brow and her lips quirked up in a smirk.

She could have _sworn_ that his eyes smiled. When she was a child, her mother told her that even the most silent and stoic of people could smile with their eyes, but to actually _see_ it. There was no stopping it now, Kagome knew she was getting enthralled by just Sesshomaru's eyes.

"You are welcome, little miko."

With what she thought was an arrogant smirk; he turned his back on her and walked away. Her brain just barely registered that he called her "little" before her newfound attitude kicked into high gear. "I am not _little_, Sesshomaru!" She knew she was being childish considering he dwarfed her in height. Rolling her eyes, she muttered, "See if I'm nice enough to talk to you again."

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru wondered if his brother's miko ever knew that her words were carried to him on a breeze. Much like her last statement about him before their interaction ever started. And now that it came to mind, he started to feel as though he didn't want to see her nice to him. Polite, yes. But nice? Oh, no. He was looking forward to their next meeting when she would bring all her sass with her. Oh, and his brother for the entertainment value.<p>

**A/N: I'm considering continuing this in a series of oneshots. Mostly because I don't have a solid plotline down, and this is the next best idea I can come up with.**

**Review please.**

**Oh, and thank you, thank you, **_**thank you**_** to GenkaiFan for putting **_**Not Yours**_** down as a favorite story. I adored your story **_**Poison Pen**_** and I'm endlessly grateful that you liked my story. **


End file.
